Gymnastics Wiki
Welcome to Gymnastics Wikia. This wikia focuses solely on women's artistic gymnastics (or WAG). It includes articles on Olympic and World Champions dating as far back as 1928. This wikia is kept up-to-date with ongoing national and international competitions. This wikia is mostly for elite gymnastics. For information on the USA's JO program, click here. *Marrakesh Gymnasiade - Marrakesh, MAR - 2nd-9th *Chinese National Championships - Zhaoqing, CHN - 3rd-13th *2nd Italian Serie A Nationale - Milan, ITA - 5th *NHK Cup - Tokyo, JPN - 19th-20th *French National Championships - Caen, FRA - 19th-20th *Australian National Championships - Melbourne, AUS -21st-4th *Canadian National Championships - Waterloo, CAN - 22nd-27th *Osijek World Cup - Osijek, CRO - 24th-27th *Cochabamba South American Games - Cochabamba, BOL - 25th-30th *Koper World Cup - Koper, SLO - 31st-3rd Rebecca Bross (born July 11, 1993 in Ann Arbor, Michigan) is an American artistic gymnast. She won the all-around and three events at the junior national championships in 2007. At the 2007 Pan American Games in Brazil, Bross won a team gold, individual all-around second, and the first place in floor exercise. She's the 2009 World All-Around silver medalist and uneven bars bronze medalist. She is also the 2010 World All-Around and uneven bars bronze medalist and balance beam silver medalist. read more... Yu Linmin - CHN - 2017 Chinese National Championships - QF Alison Lepin - FRA - 2016 European Championships - TF Mai Murakami - JPN - 2018 American Cup Thais Fidelis - BRA - 2017 World Championships - QF To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below type=create width=25 break=no buttonlabel=Create the new article! Who was your favorite gymnast of 2017? Ellie Downie - GBR Maria Paseka - RUS Ragan Smith - USA Fan Yilin - CHN Nina Derwael - BEL Giulia Steingruber - SUI Tabea Alt - GER Mai Murakami - JPN Elena Eremina - RUS Jade Carey - USA Catalina Ponor - ROU Ellie Black - CAN Angelina Melnikova - RUS Pauline Schaefer - GER Morgan Hurd - USA Claudia Fragapane - GBR Brooklyn Moors - CAN *Dasha Joura - 2nd *Jamie Dantzscher - 2nd *Věra Čáslavská - 3rd *Vanda Hădărean - 3rd *Tina Erceg - 3rd *Farah Ann Abdul Hadi - 3rd *Audrey Davis - 3rd *Vasiliki Millousi - 4th *Uliana Perebinosova - 4th *Zoja Grancharova - 6th *Megan Skaggs - 7th *Kayla Williams - 8th *Silvia Stroescu - 8th *Rebeca Andrade - 8th *Anamaria Tămârjan - 8th *Daniela Silivaş - 9th *Rune Hermans - 9th *Amanda Borden - 10th *Kennedy Baker - 10th *Monica Roşu - 11th *Wong Hiu Ying Angel - 11th *Loredana Boboc - 12th *Talia Chiarelli - 12th *Claire Martin - 12th *Alyona Shchennikova - 12th *Marie Roethlisberger - 12th *Zhou Linlin - 12th *Danusia Francis - 13th *Zhang Yelinzi - 14th *Amy Chow - 15th *Andreea Ulmeanu - 15th *Olga Korbut - 16th *Rodica Dunca - 16th *Giorgia Campana - 16th *Huang Huidan - 16th *Vera Cerna - 17th *Georgia Bonora - 19th *Mattie Larson - 20th *Henrietta Onodi - 22nd *Wakana Inoue - 22nd *Marine Boyer - 22nd *Emily Gaskins - 23rd *Sabrina Vega - 24th *Aly Raisman - 25th *Jennifer Pinches - 25th *Marie-Sophie Hindermann - 26th *Marisa Dick - 26th *Jade Carey - 27th *Huang Qiushuang - 28th *Elizabeth Price - 28th *Heaven Latimer - 28th *Cheng Fei - 29th *Andreea Munteanu - 29th *Natalia Kapitonova - 31st Follow us on Twitter Weekly Update 4/23 April 23, 2018 by Candycoateddoom USAG SCANDAL ROUND-UP: *An attorney for USA Gymnastics said that former coach Richard Carlson would accept a lifetime ban for sexually assaulting World Champion Marcia Frederick as a teenager, ... Read more > ---- Weekly Update 4/30 April 30, 2018 by Candycoateddoom USAG SCANDAL ROUND-UP: *Amanda Thomashow, an MSU graduate and Nassar victim, is considering running for MSU trustee. *Aly Raisman said that part of her interview for the Dateline special was omi... Read more > ---- Weekly Update 5/7 May 7, 2018 by Candycoateddoom USAG SCANDAL ROUND-UP: *Sabrina Vega (member of the 2011 Worlds team) is suing the Karolyis, USAG, and the USOC over being abused by Nassar. This is the first time she’s come forward as a vic... Read more > ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse